wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jackdaw
WIP Mine, so please do NOT edit or delete. I was in a fruity mood. Fruit is pretty. Warning: wall of words. Female SkyWing, amazing memory on some things (details/plotline/characters in books/movies, scenes, colors) but not others (how to find slope/x-y). Appearance Jackdaw is a taller than average for her tribe, and could hardly be described as anything other than lanky. Her scales, a dark orange-red, tend to be slightly grubby, as do her horns and claws. Her eyes, from behind rectangular glasses, are a dull gold-copper with shiny bits of blue-grey that shouldn't actully compliment each other, but somehow do. Her wing membranes gradate from the color of the flesh of a white peach to the dark red of a black cherry. Jackdaw's horns are not very twisted, although they could never be mistaken as straight. Her claws are naturally thin and relatively longish unless she is working on playing her mandolin or violin, in which case she clips them short. Her talons and horns, when clean, are a dark purplish brown; near-black varnished wood, with hints of plum. Her spines are small and rounded, with naturally dull tips, and are a similar shade to her horns, although they are paler and have a greenish tinge, especially on her tail. Her clothes are normal, and almost alwasy casual. Because Jackdaw does not really care what she wears from day-to-day, she will usually wear the same pair of jeans for at least a week. Her pants are mostly denim jeans, with large pockets to carry found things, the accessional writing utensil, and shines (coins and other small metal things she picks up through the day). Jackaw often wears a t-shirt or a casual collar shirt, depending on the temerature, and does not give a heck about what is on it so long as it is appropriate. The dragoness wears a fuzzy pale purple vest with zipper pockets almost constantly, which serves as her pencil bag, and contains her phone, wallet, and keys. Jackdaw does not often wear a hat or jewelry, although she used to wear her keys on a lanyard around her neck until her friends discouraged her because it could be used to strangle her. In colder weather, Jackdaw mostly just wears an overshirt, often plaid. Personality Jackdaw is very shy to some strangers, especially dragons with a large age and interest difference. When dragons get to know her, she is actually pretty open and quirky. Jackdaw is really smart, and isn't afraid to use her brains to show other dragons wrong. She is really likes reading, and will acasionally prioritize books over socialization. She really loathes shopping for clothes, and will try to put it off until the clothes she has are really really threadbare. Jackdaw much prefers to shop for books. Her favorite place to hang out, other than her apartment, is the library. Jackdaw is territorial, and can hold a grudge for monthes at a time, sometimes never letting it go until long after the dragon she holds it against has forgotten the incedent. WIP WIP WIP Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters